The invention relates to a dishwasher having a height-adjustable basket on which a feed pipe for a spray arm is disposed.
A dishwasher of said type is disclosed e.g. in EP 0 796 587 A2. Fixed to the rear wall of the washing compartment (tub) of said dishwasher is a supply line by means of which the feed pipe for a spray arm, which feed pipe is secured horizontally to a height-adjustable basket of the dishwasher, can be connected by means of a coupling. In the direction toward the feed pipe the supply line has an open connection fitting protruding in the direction of the feed pipe and two closed blind fittings protruding in the direction of the feed pipe. One of the closed blind fittings is arranged above and the other blind fitting is arranged below the connection fitting. The coupling comprises two openings arranged one above the other, into which openings the connection fitting and one of the blind fittings projects in each case. Depending on the height adjustment of the dishwasher basket, the connection fitting projects into one or other of the coupling openings. Depending on which opening is used, a washing liquor that is under pressure can either flow from the supply line directly into the feed pipe or is routed into the feed pipe via the housing of the coupling. Redirecting the washing liquor via the housing of the coupling is hydraulically unfavorable, however.